


cold cigarettes and quiet mornings

by berndes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Lowercase, M/M, markson, so fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berndes/pseuds/berndes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quiet mornings featuring cold cigarettes, chilly air and coffee. mark is quiet and jackson is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold cigarettes and quiet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> (also posted on aff [here)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1108651)
> 
> i wanted to write something with cigarettes and quiet mornings and then this happened. just a small thing about a scenario i've been thinking about. i like to imagine them like this after a few years together, like a quiet interplay...
> 
> i know that jackson is described as a person that is very loud and talks a lot, but i like to imagine him being quiet with mark and still being comfortable.
> 
> english is not my first language, so if you notice any errors, please write a comment and point them out to me!
> 
> also, a bigbigbig thanks to zara (yeahet on aff), my beta, who made this drabble way better than it would've been without her. she's amazing. 
> 
> disclaimer: this is a piece of fiction. i do not know any of these boys personally and the way they are impersonated in this story is in no way an indication of who they are in reality. do not send this to anyone even remotely close to the people occurring in the story.

mark felt jackson’s presence before he heard him walking out on the balcony. the proximity of the other was always something they were aware of, in an almost scary way. he always had a feeling for where jackson was and which mood he was in. and jackson always seemed to know where mark was and how he felt. 

“i thought you said that you‘d quit,” a sleepy voice murmured. in the next moment mark could feel fingers and hands and arms slowly wrapping themselves around his waist. cold lips was being pressed to the side of his neck and a warm chest was touching his back while goosebumps spread on his arms. it was too cold for the simple tshirt he was wearing, really. the chill of winter still lingered in the air like cracks in the facade of their apartment building. 

mark took a drag of his cigarette and leaned back on the body behind him. 

“yeah,” he said, watching the smoke curl in the air before evaporating, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper. jackson answered with a humming noise against his skin but didn’t comment on it any further. he knew of mark’s ways, knew that mark sometimes said things he couldn’t always fulfill. 

for a while, they were quiet, listening to the sound of the cars on the highway and the early spring birds in the trees. mark continued to watch the smoke curl as he breathed out, feeling the warmth of jackson slowly spreading through his body and warming his numb limbs up. 

“you want some coffee?” jackson said, not caring to move his lips from where they were positioned against mark’s neck. he nodded, knowing that jackson would feel it.  
mark felt a soft kiss on his skin in confirmation followed by arms untangling themselves from around his waist in a way that felt a bit reluctant. the next moment cold air chilled his back again and he could hear the sound of the balcony door closing behind him. 

he leaned forwards against the railing, looking out towards the roof of the building across the street and trying to see what might hide behind it. he knew that, of course, it was just another dusty builing and that there would be yet another one behind that one, but he couln’t help but wonder if something might’ve changed during the night. 

when his cigarette was nothing but a short stump he straightened up and put the cigarette out in an empty ashtray placed on the small round table beside him, before turning around and making his way into the apartment. he shivered as the warm air inside surrounded him and he curled his fingers, trying to get the blood rushing through them. when he reached the kitchen he saw black sweatpants and a soft sweater and bare feet standing at the counter fiddling with the coffee maker. a snapback turned backwards covered jackson’s blonde hair and the golden bracelet on his wrist glinted subtly in the light from the ceiling spotlights. 

they moved together in silence as jackson poured the coffee into mugs before placing them on the table in the middle of the room. mark put bread into the toaster and searched the fridge for cheese. they sat down and ate together, quiet, but in a silence that was comfortable and familiar. 

later, when they stood before the bathroom mirror with toothbrushes in their mouths and jackson made a dumb face and mark smiled, he felt the last of the cold leave his body in order to let his chest expand with a heartwrenching warmth he had come to know as love. 

before they left to go seperate ways at the entrance of the old building, jackson pressed a kiss against mark’s lips that tasted of mint and coffee and that said things both of them knew but didn’t voice out loud.

and the air was cold. but jackson was warm.


End file.
